Home
by PhoenixPixie14
Summary: Harry escaped the wizarding world after the Battle of Hogwarts. Five years later he returns after receiving a wedding invitation from his two closest friends and learns the true meaning of home.
1. Chapter 1

_The war was over. He was gone. For the first time in almost eighteen years Harry Potter felt at peace. However, his victory brought a new level of fame that he simply didn't want and so, he made the decision to leave._

 _It had been simple enough. He'd told only Ron and Hermione about his intentions and had assured them that his absence wouldn't be permanent and that he would always be on the end of an owl if they needed him._ _Then he put on his invisibility cloak and vanished._

 _He was away for five years._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was a regular Saturday morning and Harry was doing what he normally did every Saturday morning and was enjoying a much-deserved lie in. After he had left the wizarding world Harry had re-joined the muggle world as he knew that was the only place where he'd be able to live in peace. He'd managed to fake enough qualifications in order for him to train as a muggle primary school teacher, the job he'd been doing for the last two years and loved. Harry was snoozing when he heard the familiar tap of an owl at his bedroom window, he hauled himself up out of bed and opened the window to let in the bird. The owl flew over to his bed and dropped two letters before flying to his bedside table and helping itself to the owl treats that Harry kept there. Harry sat of his bed and held the two envelopes in his hands before deciding to open the more official looking one first. He quickly read the card enclosed, a massive grin spreading across his face as he took in the words.

 _The honour of your presence is requested_

 _at the marriage of_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _and_

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _On Saturday 4th June_

 _Two thousand and five_

 _At four o'clock in the afternoon_

 _The Burrow_

 _Ottery St Catchpole_

He quickly opened the second envelope, which was as he expected a more personal note from Ron and Hermione. He hadn't seen them in person in five years, but they kept in regular contact and filled Harry in on whatever news that he was missing whilst being away. This was how Harry knew about all the weddings and births that had occurred during his absence.

 ** _We finally set a date! Mum was about to do her nut in so 'Mione and I decided to pick one out of thin air! I reckon six weeks is enough time for her to plan a wedding, right?! I really hope you come mate, I'd love you to be my best man but of course I understand if you don't feel…_**

The handwriting on the letter changed and it looked as if the paper had been grabbed out of Ron's hands by a very frustrated Hermione.

 _You are coming the wedding Harry. I for one simply am not taking no for an answer never mind Ronald. Five years is a very long time and we need our best friend back._

Harry laughed to himself. Hermione was right though. He'd been gone for long enough and it was time to go back. For that reason, Molly Weasley had the shock of her life when Harry Potter turned up on her doorstep unannounced that very afternoon.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I'm sure this idea has been done to death, but the plot bunny visited me and wouldn't leave me alone until I did something about it! Please be gentle I haven't written anything for a very long time! I of course don't own Harry Potter (though I wish I was clever enough to have created something so amazing!) I apologise that this chapter was short, I promise the next chapter will be longer! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Weasley was sat at her kitchen table going over wedding plans with Hermione when she heard a knock at the front door. Ron was there too, but he wasn't participating in the conversation about the wedding, he was sat on the carpet making his two young nieces laugh.

"That's strange, I'm not expecting anyone..." Molly said as she made her way to the door and opened it. Stood in front her, clear as day, was one Harry Potter. Molly choked out a sob and launched herself into Harry's arms.

It took a good few minutes before Molly was able to talk. She had initially been angry and upset about Harry's decision to leave, but after some time she'd come to accept his decision and understood his need for escape.

"I... You're..." Molly shook her head and hugged him again. "It's so wonderful to see you dear, I have missed you." She said, putting her hand on the side of his face. "Definitely too skinny mind..." she added, giving him a once over.

Harry laughed, Molly hadn't changed in the slightest.

"I've only really come back for your cooking Mrs Weasley!" Harry joked.

Molly smiled, gave Harry one final bone crushing hug before guiding him into the house. Hermione and Ron were sat together at the kitchen table, looking through a wedding magazine.

"Are you sure we can't just elope..." Ron moaned, going slightly green as he took on board how much things for the wedding would cost.

Hermione was about to reprimand him when she was interrupted by a voice she hadn't heard in five years.

"If you're going to elope there's not much point me being here then is there." Harry said, attempting to sound serious, but failing and erupting into a fit of laughter.

Hermione's reaction had been similar to Molly's. She leapt out of her chair and threw herself into Harry's awaiting arms. Ron was a little bit more dignified, he'd stood up slowly and tucked his chair under the table before giving Harry a very fierce hug.

"I'm so glad you're here mate." Ron said as he hugged his best friend.

"I couldn't let you get married without me now could I?" Harry replied with a laugh

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Molly had tactfully left Harry, Ron and Hermione alone to catch up properly and the three of them were currently sat out together in the garden, watching Victorie and her little sister Dominique run around chasing gnomes.

"So are you back now or..." Ron asked Harry, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I have a life, friends, a muggle job... I can't just abandon them... But you're right Hermione. Five years is a very long time to be away and, if I don't face it now I'm never going to." Harry sighed.

"We'll be here for you Harry." Hermione told him smiling warmly. "It also means that you'll be about to keep Ronald company whilst his mum and I plan the wedding!" she added, with a teasing edge to her voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to need you here mate. I can't face the next six weeks without you!" Ron moaned, putting his face into hands.

Harry laughed at his two very best friends. Everything and nothing had changed and he was glad to be back to experience it.

"How's Ginny doing?" Harry asked out of nowhere "You didn't really mention her in any of the letters." He added looking at Hermione, who actually blushed a little bit.

"Well you know, I didn't want to bring her up. You know, in case any old feelings resurfaced...Ginny is doing really well. She's playing quidditch professionally for the Holyhead Harpies." Hermione said carefully. "Oh, and she just got engaged to Dean Thomas." She added, almost as an afterthought.

Harry nodded.

"Ah, I'm glad for her. No old feelings to worry about, I'll always love her but in a strictly fraternal manner." Harry said with a smile and both Ron and Hermione visibly relaxed.

"We're having a little bit of a party tonight, to sort of mark six weeks before the wedding. The whole family and a few friends are coming if you'd like to stay for it? You could see Ginny and everyone...I mean, if it's too much too soon..." Ron began to ramble before he was interrupted by Harry.

"I'd love to stay." He told them both firmly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The 'little' party was in full swing and Harry was feeling a little bit overwhelmed and had walked himself down to the bottom of the garden to catch a bit of a break. Everyone had been utterly delighted to see him, he felt guilty, as he was taking away the thunder from Ron and Hermione and it was supposed to be their party.

"I thought I'd find you here." Came a voice from behind Harry and he jumped and turned around, coming face to face with none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Oh hello Luna, sorry, I'm just getting some fresh air." Harry said with a bit of a sigh.

"You don't have to justify yourself to me Harry Potter. I could see you were not quite yourself up there so wanted to check you were ok." Luna replied matter-of-factly.

Harry sighed again. He had actually really missed Luna. She was so straight talking, but she always knew somehow to always say the right thing and he found her very presence incredibly calming.

"I feel a little bit like my presence here is distracting... I mean it's Ron and Hermione night. It shouldn't be marred by the fact that Harry bloody Potter, the saviour, or whatever they choose to call me now, decided to make his grand return to the wizarding world." Harry grumbled.

"As long as Ron and Hermione know that, that's all that matters." Luna replied "The moon is beautiful tonight." She added, looking upwards into the sky.

The moonlight illuminated Luna's pale features perfectly and Harry found himself utterly captivated by the woman standing in front of him.

"Harry I think you're suffering from a wrackspurt infestation, your eyes have gone all out of focus." Luna said, interrupting his thoughts as she peered carefully into his face with a concerned expression on her face.

Harry laughed to himself. Luna hadn't changed in the slightest.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The following morning, Harry awoke in his old bedroom at The Burrow as an owl dropped a copy of the 'Sunday Prophet' on his bed. He grabbed his glasses and picked up the paper. He only managed read the headline before he rolled his eyes and threw the paper onto the floor.

 _ **THE SAVIOUR RETURNS**_

"Welcome back." He muttered to himself before diving back under the blankets on the bed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Hope you lovely people enjoyed that chapter, I do have to apologise if any of thr formatting is slightly strange, I'm writing this on my mobile phone! Look forward to hearing your feedback, see you all soon with part three xxx


End file.
